The present invention is directed to a dishwasher tub assembly and more particularly to a trim system for a dishwasher tub.
Conventional dishwashers include a tub forming a dishwashing enclosure in which dishes are washed. Dishwasher tubs are formed either as a molded plastic part or as a metallic part. Metallic tubs may be formed from either cold rolled carbon steel, which must subsequently coated with a non rusting layer such as porcelain. Alternatively, it is known to form metallic tubs using stainless steel.
Typically, undercounter dishwasher are installed into a cabinet cavity provided in the cabinet configuration of a kitchen. The cavity is defined by a countertop and by cabinet side walls such that the cavity has a rectangular opening. Undercounter dishwasher tubs are designed such that they fit within the opening of the cavity. Moreover, dishwasher tubs are provided with a front flange having 90.degree. square upper corners to match the square upper corners of the cavity opening. In this manner, when the dishwasher is correctly installed in the cabinet cavity, the front flange of the tub and the cavity opening are closely aligned to provide a finished appearance and to prevent access into the space between the outer surface of the dishwasher tub and the inner surface of the cabinet cavity.
The top and side walls of a metallic tub are conventionally formed from a single metallic sheet referred to as a tub wrapper. Unfortunately, as can be understood by one skilled in the art, bending a tub wrapper to provide a tub with rounded upper corners while at the same time attempting to provide a front flange having square upper corners results in relatively severe stretching of the metallic sheet at the corner flange locations.
Stainless steel tubs provide many advantages over plastic tubs and porcelain coated carbon steel tubs. Primary among these advantages is the non-staining, non-rusting properties of stainless steel. Stainless steel is also aesthetically appealing, providing an attractive, reflective surface. Unfortunately, the problem of severe stretching and material tearing at the corner flange location is particularly a problem in forming stainless steel dishwasher tubs. This is true in part because, due to the high cost of stainless steel, stainless steel tubs are typically formed from relatively thin material. Moreover, stainless steel is relatively non-ductile such that it is difficult to stretch and form stainless steel without tearing. Accordingly, to prevent corner flange tearing, stainless steel tubs are commonly formed with a front flange which has radiused upper corners, generally corresponding to the radius of the tub wrapper bend, to minimize the amount of material stretching.
To provide square upper corners on the front flange, some manufacturers have welded squared corner pieces onto the rounded flange corners of the tub. While this achieves a tub having a square cornered flange, welding corner pieces onto the tub flange has many disadvantage including relatively high cost, unattractive appearance and manufacturing complexity.
Accordingly, it would be an advantage in the art to provide a tub assembly which avoided material tearing at the front flange corners during forming while still providing a front flange having square upper corners to match the cabinet cavity opening without having to weld corner pieces onto the tub.
Another problem encountered in metallic dishwasher tubs is the presence of many sharp edges which may cause injury during installation and service. This problem is particularly acute in a stainless steel tub because of the use of relatively thin material to minimize cost. Accordingly, it would be an advantage in the art to provide a tub assembly which included a trim system to cover the sharp edges present along the front flange area of a dishwasher tub.